


Wingardium Leviosa

by MyWitch



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Art, Gen, Magic, about to get hexed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-06
Updated: 2016-09-06
Packaged: 2018-08-13 08:10:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7968976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyWitch/pseuds/MyWitch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>prompted by Helena Rickman in the Summer of Severus fest on LJ.</p>
<p>Prompt: Wingardium Leviosa<br/>Optional Prompt: black billowing robes</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wingardium Leviosa

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ARWitchyWoman](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ARWitchyWoman/gifts).




End file.
